Smaller foods are difficult to contain and turn over, or move around on a grill or smoker. Current products on the market are basket configurations and won't hold or contain smaller items like nuts and will not work in conjunction with a rotisserie.
Relevant prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,450 (1955) to Steinbrook. He discloses a tubular cylindrical container with fenestrated (mesh-like) sidewalls. The bottom end is closed. The top end is removable. A round spit (rod) passes through holes in the top and bottom that are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the container.
Internal vanes agitate the food product as the container rotates. The top is locked in place by a U shaped clamp and wing screw during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,981 (1993) to Wilcox discloses a revolving peanut roasting container. A metal, tubular cylindrical drum rotates on a spit in an angled relation to the horizontal. The top of the drum is removable. Internal spiraled vanes agitate the nuts during roasting. Snap clips lock the top drum during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,098 (1997) to Finch discloses a metal, tubular cylindrical drum with a fixed bottom and removable top. Aligned holes at the longitudinal axis in the top and bottom receive a spit to rotate the drum. The top is locked by a collar and set screw. Internal flanges agitate the food product. The drum sidewalls are mesh-like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,600 (1998) to Romanow discloses a coffee bean roasting drum. A closed, metal, tubular cylindrical drum is rotated by a spit aligned with the longitudinal axis of the drum. The sidewalls are mesh-like with a plurality of holes in a sheet metal wall. A door in the sidewall provides access for the food product. Internal staggered fins agitate the food product during use.
What is needed in the art is a metal cooking drum that is suited to fit on a rotisserie or be placed on a grill or in a smoker. A handle is needed. A cost effective means to agitate is needed, preferably eliminating an internal flange. The present invention provides a handle and lock for the top combination assembly. Off center holes in the top and bottom provide agitation of the food product without internal flanges. A low cost mesh-like sidewall does not need a door since the top is removable.
The present invention allows for use with or without a rotisserie. It has a locking lid on one end which doubles as a locking mechanism and handle. Each end has holes to allow for most rotisseries on the market. The holes at both ends of the can are offset. This creates a tumbling effect that helps stir the ingredients when turned.